Blog użytkownika:Smoczek18/Jestem jeźdźcem!
To moje pierwsze opowiadanie i mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. *cała historia odbywa się w tych czasach; *Astrid mam najlepszą przyjaciółkę Olivię *Wszyscy mają po 17 lat *Pogrubioną czciąką piszę z czyjej perspektywy patrzę i od autora *Są również inni bohaterowie *Jest Valka i Stoik *Bohaterowie wyglądają jak z JWS2 *Będzie Czkastrid *A co zastąpi smoczki? Cóż... sami zobaczycie :) Rozdział 1: Poznajcie mnie CZKAWKA ''' : Jestem Czkawka. Wiem, wiem głupie imię, ale mama przy porodzie uznała, że będę miał imię po dalekim przodku. Jestem dość wysokim, zielonookim brunetem. Lubie sporty ekstremalne, ale zadowole się deskorolką, piłką nożną lub grami wideo, na kompie. Niedawno przeprowadziłem się na małą wyspę.Nie mam ekscytującego życia nawet nie mam dziewczyny! Chociaż... chociaż podoba mi się jedna śliczna i inteligentna dziewczyna- Astrid, ale ona ma już chłopaka.. : '''ASTRID : Hejka! Jestem Astrid. Mam długie blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Lubię sztuki walk, ale jestem dosyć wrażliwa. Kocham taniec i pływanie. Moim chłopakiem jest Sączysmark. Rozdział 2: W autobusie : ' ASTRID' : Dzień zaczęłam normalnie- wstałam, zjadłam śniadaniwe, umyłam zęby, uczesałam się w solidny warkocz i ubrana w białą sukienkę, poleciałam na autobus. W środku czekał Sączysmark. Uśmiechłam się krzywo i usiadłam koło niego. Wiem, że to mój chłopak, ale gdy go poznałam był fajniejszy. Przystanek dalej wsiadł,, Nowy"- Czkawka. Chodził do starszej klasy od trzech dni. Jeszcze nie miałam szansy mu się przyjrzeć, a tym bardziej pogadać z nim.Moje koleżanki uważają, że jest przystojny i inteligentny. Chociaż jedyne co widziałam to jego piękne zielone jak trawa oczy... Z zamyśleń wyciągnął mnie stanowczy głos mojego chłopaka: : - Myślisz o innym chłopaku? Hę?! : - Co?! Nie! : - Dobra. Uwierze ci.- powiedział po namyśle- ale dzisiaj wyglądasz olśniewająco!- nagle zmienił temat gdy zobaczył mnie lekko złą za jego oskarżycielstwo. : - Ooooo.. Dziękuję! : ' CZKAWKA' : Gdy weszłem do rozklekotanego autobusu i usiadłem obok pulchnego blondyna z niebieskimi oczami: : - Hej Sledzik. : - No, czejść.- odparł . : - Siema!- odezwali się z przodu bliźniacy Mieczyk i Szpadka. : - Ty siora! Ja go znam! No... jak on ma na imię?.. no jak?- wskazał na mnie i spytał dziewczyny- No kim on jest?! : - Yyyy... On jest CHŁOPAKIEM!- odparła dumna z odpowiedzi. : - Pytam się jak ma na imię! : - A! To to niewiem.- odpowiedziała po ciężkim namyśle Szpadka. : - Ej! Jak walniesz mnie w łeb to może pomoże? : - Okej!- odparła zachwycona. : Ja i Śledzik patrzyliśmy na to z rozbawieniem. Jednak w pore się ocknąłem: : - Nie! Nikt nikogo nie będzie bił! Jestem Czkawka.- odparłem. : Dziewczyna była trochę rozczarowana, ale siedziała łagodnie. W końcu dojechaiśmy do szkoły. Do strasznego PIEKŁA! : Przepraszam za błędy. '' Rozdział 3: Historia : '''CZKAWKA' : Pierwszą lekcją była Historia. Nigdy nie lubiłem dalekiej ledwo pamiętanej przeszłości. Usiadłem obok Mieczyka i przygodowałem książki. Ku mojemu zdumieniu zamiast II wojny światowej mieliśmy życie wikingów z tej wyspy! Tak to prawda mieszkamy na niewielkiej wyspie zwanej Berk. Aaaaaa.. no i ten... no mój tatko jest tutejszym prezydentem. Dosłownie od tygodnia. ...Zmieniając temat- Nauczycielem był gruby piędziesięciolatek. MIał opiętą białą koszule i ciemne spodnie. Po sprawdzeniu obecności zaczął opowiadać: : - Każdy wie, że nasza wyspa jest inna od innych, ponieważ...od czasów wielkiego wodza Czkawki( wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli) zaczeli tresować smoki- no i w tym momencie spadłem z krzesełaka.Co?! Tresowali smoki? Czy może źle usłyszałem?- Co się stało? Nic ci nie jest?- podbiegł do mnie z wystraszoną miną. : - Nie nic..- ciężko się podniosłem, a nauczyciel zaczął kontynuować lekcję. Było jeszcze dziwniej. Okazało się, że latali na nich! Wielki wódz- Czkawka miał Nocną Furię! Nauczyciel za wiele o niej nam niewytłumaczył. Powiedział tylko, że ten smok był najgroźniejszym gadem żyjącym na wyspie. Choć historyk nic nam o niej nie mówił ja czułem, że wiem o niej wszystko. Oczyma wyobraźni widziałem jej piękne zielone oczy... Historia mineła zdumiewająco szybko. Nauczyciel wyjaśnił nam brak smoków informując,że wszystkie smoczki, wpadały w depresje po śmierci właściciela i znikały pod osłoną nocy. Oczywiście były też wyjątki, którym znalazło się jeźdźców. Po lecji miałem wrażenie, że to wszystko znam, aż za dobrze... : - I wy w to wierzycie?- zapytałem po wyjściu z klasy. : - O co ci chodzi? O smoki? One istniały.- odparła Szpatka : - Na pewno.- zgodziłem się sarkastycznie, lecz ona zrozumiała sarkazm. : - One istnieją.- stwierdziła już zła moim lekceważeniem : - Wierz sobie w co chcesz . Ale ja nie widziałem w życiu żadnego smoka, więc dla mnie one nie istnieją.- sprzeczając się z nią czułem, że kłóce się z samym sobą. To dziwe uczucie towarzyszyło mi, aż do dzwonka. Rozdział 4: Wycieczka : ASTRID : Dzisiaj wychowawczyni wybiera trójkę najlepszych osób z mojej klasy, którzy pójdą z trójką z innej klasy( plus nauczycielka oczywiście) opisywać faune i flore miastczka podczas lekcji. Faktycznie fajnie by było, gdybym mogłabym iść w czasie lekcji po pięknym wręcz bajecznym lesie i na dodatek nie pisać sprawdzianu z przyrody. Byłoby cudownie! Właśnie do klasy matematycznej weszła nauczycielka, a za nią wychowawczyni. Gdy usiadliśmy na swoich miejscach i idioci( przepraszam za słownictwo chociaż mi się wydaje, że to nie jest jeszcze tak złe określenie :D) się uspokoili nasza wychowawczyni walneła prosto z mostu: : - Shane, McGrath i Hofferson. Na następną lekcje widzę was gotowych przed dzwiami do szkoły.- i wyleciała jak z procy. Pewnie poinformować starszych. Reszta matmy mineła w spokoju. : Przed szkołą : Ja, Olivia i Max czekaliśmy na starszych i nauczycielkę. Po dzwonku dołączył Sączysmark, Sabine i ten nowy.. Za polonistką ruszyliśmy w strone lasu. Na początku byliśmy skrępowani obecnością Pani Bridger, lecz po pewnym czasie atmosfera się rozluźniła. Teraz idziemy śmiejąc się lub krzycząc na cały głos. Gdy doszliśmy do celu ujrzałam dziesiątki pięknych zwierząt, setki kolorowych ptaków i tysiące nie widzianych dotąd roślin. Bo u nas na Berk tylko pod zgodą prezydenta można było się wybrać w to niezwykłe, wręcz święte miejsce. Niewiem jakim cudem dyrka zdobyła pozwolenia, ale nie wnikam. Potem w parach roześliśmy się na trzy strony świata ja poszłam z Sączysmarkiem, Czkawka z Sabine i nauczycielką, a Max wybrał Olivie. Mieliśmy półgodziny na spacerek orientacyjny, a potem szliśmy do pomnika "Pogromcy Smoków" Gdy tak kroczyłam z Sączusiem stwierdziłam, że już go nie darzę tak wielkim uczuciem co kiedyś. Lecz nie chcę go zranić. On spojrzał na mnie swoim spojrzeniem mówiącym "kocham cię" i choć te dwa słowa już dłużej niż rok nie były wypowiadane to jedna boje się o jego uczucia. NEXT Wybaczcie, że tak długo nie piszę, ale zaczeła się szkoła... :CZKAWKA :Sabine, ja i nasza nauczycielka szliśmy i podziwialiśmy przyrodę i właśnie minoł wyznaczony czas, już dochodzimy do reszty, nagle opiekunka podkneła się, uderzyła głową w skałę i zemdlała. Krew sączyła się z jej głowy jak z kranu. Wszyscy bez wachania do niej podbiegliśmy: :- Olivia dzwoń na pogotowie, a wy chłopaki pomóżcie mi ją zabrać z tej skały.- Rozkazałem odrazu. Wiem, że nie powinno się przenosić poszkodowango, ale nie mogłem patrzeć jak rana ociera się o kamień, a z czasem się powiększa. I gdy Olivia dzwoniła 112 to ja, Max i Sączysmark przenieśliśmy Panią B. (sory za skrót ale jestem już troszeczką zmęczona ). Lecz nanim pojawi się ambulans wykrwawi się na śmierć! Co zrobić?Co zrobić?- ''ciągle myślę jak pomóc, aby ta przemiła pani przeżyła...WIEM! -Astrid!- odezwałem się, wręcz krzykłem do tej pięknej blondynki- Zerwij kilka większych lisci obłożymi nimi głowę i zatamujemy potok krwi. :- Wybacz lecz na to się nie zgodzę. Jest zasada, że choćby niewiadomo co nie wolno zrywać roślin..- niezdążyła skączyć bo ja jej przerwałem. :- Zależy ci na zielsku czy na ludzkim życiu?- wybuchłem. Co to za miejsce w którym wierzą w smoki i nie karzą zrywać roślin, żeby uratować życie! :- Ale zasady... ja nie mogę ich złamać. A co jeśli po zerwaniu stanie cię to co mówiły legendy?- mówiła ze łzami w oczch. Zrobiło mi się jej żal i postanowiłem dać jej spokuj z roślinnością. Zawachałem się lecz po chwili pewnym ruchem ręki... :ASTRID '' :w tym momencie mi zainponował. Czkawka ściągnał koszulkę i zabandarzował rannej głowe. Gdy ją owinął stanął nad nią, a ręce miał całe we krwi. Pogotowie przyjechało po kilku minutach, lecz wystarczyło by się przyjrzeć Czkawce od pasa w góre. Z tej perspektywy był niezwykły. Umięśniony, przystojny, a tejego szmaragdowe oczy..wprost bajeczne... Chwila..Astrid przystopuj ty masz chlopaka! A co tam chłopak! Gorzej, że gapiłam się na bohatera zamiast przejmować się ranną. :Ten fragment był dedykowany moim przyjaciółką: Julii, Julii i Klaudii- jesteście fantastyczne! :) :Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy i obiecuje poprawę... :) Rozdział 5: Kwiat :ASTRID :Gdy pryjechała karetka nasza opiekunka była opatrzona, i leżała w bezpiecznym miejscu. Ratownicy pochwalili nas, gdy Czkawka zdał relacje z wypadku i pojechali do szpitala. A my staliśmy tam kilka minut i gdy nudziłam się staniem zmęczonym krokiem podeszłam do skały i wtedy obaczyłam krew. Mnóstwo krwi. I wtedy zemdlałam. Obudziłam się na jakiejś niewielkiej polanie. W pobliżu nikogo nie było. :Next :CZKAWKA :Gdy Astrid zemdała wszyscy prócz Sączysmarka podbiegliśmy do niej. Najpierw chcieliśmy zabrać ją do domu, ale potem zdaliśmy sobie sprawę jak głupio będzie wyglądać tachanie nieprzytomnej przez pół miasta. Postanowiłem, że pójdziemy skrótem. Nikt się nie zgodził, więc wziołem Astrid i poszłem swoją drogą, a oni swoją. Co prawda nigdy tamtędy nie chodziłem, ale mama wytłumaczyła mi co i jak. Byłem w połowie drogi, gdy na całym poczułem przyjemne mrowienie, jak w transie położyłem As na trawie i poszłem w stronę przeczucia. Nagle doszłem do niewielkiej jamy. :Hej, to ja! Co tam? Dawno mnie nie było, no ale już jestem i postaram się coś nabazgrać. :) :Bez dalszych wstępów...ZACZYNAMY! :P.S. Perspektywa Czkawki. :Przynajmniej sądzę, że to jama. Otwór był zakryty pięknie oszlifowanym kamieniem z jakimiś obcym lub starożytnym językiem( :p ). Najpierw próbowałem popchnąć płytę lecz była zaciężka. Potem postanowiłem odszyfrować napis. O dziwo poszło z łatwością. Trochę się zdziwiłem, że rozumiem, bo nigdy nie ciągło mnie do języków obcych, znam tylko angielski. Sorry, znałem. Teraz dochodzą te znaki: :₢₩₭¶ £₪₮ ‡₵¤₧₯¢- "Dla miłości poczekamy". ''Aż chciało mi się płakać. Nagle usłyszałem melodyjny głos: :- Ty płaczesz?- przetarłem łze, która spływała mi po puliczku i szybko odwróciłem się do Astrid. :- Wydaje ci się.- odparłem szybko :- Nieprawda! Widziałam!- spojrzała na mnie z lekkim oburzeniem więc się przyznałem. :- Ale dlaczego?- spytała zdziwiona. :- Ten napis.- odparłem krótko, bo nie chciałem się z nią niepotrzebnie kłócić. Myślałem, że zna te zdanie i mnie wyśmieje, lecz ona szybko się spytała: :- Co on głosi?- spojrzałem na nią i mi aż oczy wypadły ze zdziwienia(no nie dosłownie, a by było wtedy :) ) :- To ty nie wiesz?- spytałem, choć znałem już odpowiedź. :- Nie. Nikt nie wie.- trochę mnie tym zdziwiła. Nikt nie wie?! Jak to możliwe?! Ja to przeczytałem z latwością! A może mi się to wydaje? Może sobie to wymyślilem? Może to moja podświadomość to mi napisała?- Powiesz? No, hallo!- byłem trochę zagubiony, ale jakoś wymamrotałem te słowa. Astrid przełkęła śline i również powstrzymała potok łez. Trzy słowa a wzbudziły we mnie tyle emocji! :- Może już pójdziemy?- spytałem lekko zadławionym głosem. :- Jasne, choćmy!- próbowała powstrzymać uczucia, choć słabo jej to szło. Szliśmy w milczeniu kilka minut, aż doszliśmy do niewielkiej kotliny(?nie wiem jak opisać krucze urwisko ale chyba każdy je zna?). Gdy zajrzeliśmy do środka ujrzeliśmysześć pomników ludzi z smokami! Wtedy As się odzwała: :- Podobno tutaj Wielki wódz Czkawka wytresował Nocną Furię!- mówiła z przejęciem gdy tam schodziliśmy. :- Jakoś ciężko uwierzyć mi w te bzdury.- odparłem dziwnym głosem. :- Dlaczego nie wierzysz w to!- przy czym machła ręcami dookoła uświadamiając mnie, że stoimy w środku kotliny i otoczeni wielkimi posągami wielkich ludzi z pięknymi smokami. A najpiękniejsze było, że każdy smoczuś był inny. I wtedy ujrzałem największy posąg- Czkawki z jego przeuroczą i tak prawdziwą Nocną Furią... Stop! Co ja wymyślam! One nieistnieją! No cóż...uduszę się za te pomysły potem. Teraz będę podziwiał posągi... :- Ej, a dlaczego pod każdym pomnikiem rośnie kwiat?- spytałem niebieskookiej. :- Tak jak ci wcześniej próbowałam wytłumaczyć: Niemożemy zrywać roślin bo jest legenda, że każda roślina odpowiada innemu smokowi- zrobiłem zdziwioną mine, a ona odetchła z poirytowaniem.-Legenda mówi, że smoki gdzieś istnieją tylko śpią i jak się zerwie kwiat to jak zabić hibernującego smoka! :- Czyli te rośliny istnieją tysiące lat, sprawiają, że smoki żyją i .... i jest jeszcze jest jakieś I? :- Nie...chyba nie...- dziewczyna przyglądała się pomnikom, a ja przyciągany nieznaną mi siłom zapragnąłem dotknąć... :'NEXT :)' :'...kwiat. Był niezwykły! Łodygę miał ciemno-zieloną, a płatki niespotykanie czarne z wyjątkiem jednego, mocno czerwonego płateczka '''(brakuje' mi synonimów :) )' . Posadzony był pod pomnikiem Władcy Smoków. Wyciągłem rękę w stronę rośliny, a za sobą słyszałem protesty Astrid, lecz nic sobie z nich nie robiłem i dotkłem jej delikatnych płatków. Nagle poczułem przeszywający ból ręki którą trzymałem na kwiatuszku. Syknąłem, a As już przy mnie stała i oglądała moją dłoń. Nie było nic prócz lekkiego zaczerwienienia, wiec dziewczyna próbowała to zmienić i uderzyła mnie z całej siły w ramie. :- Za co?- spytałem lekko zły za jej zachowanie. :- Dlaczego dotkłeś tą roślinę?!- była wściekła. Ja natomiast poczerwieniałem jak burak. :- No..po prostu..yyyy...No jakoś tak wyszło...- potwornie się plątałem. Lecz ta na szczęście dała mi spokój i spytała się jak dojść do domu. Po dziesięciu minutach dośliśmy na osiedle na którym mieszkamy(jak się okazało- jesteśmy sąsiadami) i szybko się pożegnaliśmy. Ręka nadal piekła, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Przecież kiedyś musi przestać boleć.... :Mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba...tak na szybcika... :) :Next? ' :'No jeśli to zadowoli Zajedz Poziomka to ten next dedykuję właśnie jej. :) :CZKAWKA :Leżałem już w łóżku było coś po północy, a moich rodziców nadal nie było..jak zwykle. Nie spałem jeszcze z dwóch powodów, które zaczeły mnie nie na żarty przerażać: :1.(powód) słowa Astrid: Nie. Nikt niewie.- To dlaczego nie wierzyła, że ja wiem... była o tym przekonana! :2. ręka piekła niemiłosiernie. :Postanowiłem, że jutro zaryzykuję życie i pogadam z Astrid..a co do opażenia pójdę to sprawdzić do łazienki. Oświeciłem światło w pokoju aby się czasem o coś nie potknąć i wtedy o mało co nie krzykłem..ręka była poparzona, a oparzenie przybierało ciemniejszy kolor i zaczęło formatować.TAK! Formatować się w smoka?! Co prawda widziałem tylko smoka w podręczniku od historii, ale to musiał być on! Po chwili ręka przestała boleś lecz kształt do złudzenia przypominający smoka został. Postanowiłem rozważyć ten problem z samego rana położyłem się w łóżku i od razu usnąłem. Znowu śniły mi się te niezimskie zielone oczy i czarne jak noc łuski... :Gdy się obudziłem był blady świt a dokładniej 04.47. Byłem cały oblany potem, myślami błądziłem w innym świecie. O piątej resztki snu opuściły mnie. Po następnych pięciu minutach uświadomiłem sobie, że nie słyszę krzątania moich rodziców( a ciężko ich nie usłyszeć). Zeszłem szybko na dół i poleciałem do kuchni. Nikogo nie było. To samo w sypialni i w łazience. Może już pojechali?- przemknęło mi przez myśl. Wyszłem szybko przed dom. Niestety samochody dalej stały w garażu. Zaczęłem się zastanawiać gdzie oni są. Postanowiłem pójśc okrężną drogą i wejść tylnymi dzwiami, gdy nagle potkłem się o... Rozdział 6: Zbrodnia (P.S. przeginka z tytułem, ale jest next :) ) :...tatę? Nie wierzę! Leżał nieprzytomny, a obok niego mama. Bardzo słabo oddychali. Byli pocharatani i zimni. Szybko zadzwoniłem po karetkę i poleciałem po koce termiczne. Wolałem ich nie przenosić, bo mogło się okazać, że niepotrzebnie narobię im dodatkowych ran. Na szczęście szpital był niedaleko i już po chwili zabierali moich rodziców. Tuż za nimi przyjechała policja. Przepytali mnie, poszukali śladów, poinformowali, że jeszcze przyjadą i wrócili na komisariat. Ja natomiast załamany siedziałem w kuchni. Popijałem cicho herbarę. W środku byłem roztrzęsiony....moi rodzice..różnie nam się układało ale nie było źle. Kochałem ich.WRÓĆ. Kocham! KOCHAM! To było straszne.. Jeszcze raz wszystko zacząłem sobie przypominać...Moi rodzice.Karetka. I słowa lekarza: Gdybyś znalazł ich trochę później.. na pewno by nie przeżyli. :ASTRID Widziałam wszystko! Jak rodzice Czkawki rozmawiali z jakimś typkiem, potem ten gość kipiąc ze złości zaczął nacierać z nożem na nich. Pierw unikali ciosów, ale z czasem stało się to niewykonalne. Po kilku minutach męczarni padli na ziemię nieprzytomnie. Tłumiłam krzyk. To było straszne! Po chwili nieznajomy zawlokł ich na tyły. Byłam w szoku. Niestety obcy mnie zauważył, a że miałam okno na parterze cicho w nie zapukał. Po chwili wahania lekko je uchyliłam. Ujrzałam oczy pełne mordu i nienawiści. Paskudna rana przecięta wzdłuż oka sprawiała, że wyglądał jeszcze gorzej... i ten uśmiech, taki szyderczy i zadowolony z akcji szepnął mi: Jeśli komuś powiesz skączysz tak jak oni.- wskazał za siebie, a jego glos skrzypiał potwornie. Wystraszyłam się. TAK Astrid Nieustraszona boi się. Mężczyzna szybko się ulotnił, a ja upadłam na ziemię gorzko płacząc. I co ja zrobię?! Ach gdyby nie ten przeglęty brunet już bym spała. Zbyt długo myślałam o wycieczce. O ty co się stało. Dlaczego ja mu zaufałam?! Dlaczego wierzyłam w jego słowa?! Dlaczego wierzyłam w to co powiedział, wtedy przy skale?! Gdyby nie to już bym dawno spała... Sięgłam po ,,Historie i legendy Berk" tylko one mnie odprężały. Po przeczytaniu kilku stron usnęłam. Rozdział 7: Księga CZKAWKA Niewiele wiem o Berk. Jest to wyspa najdalej położona na archipelagu. Aby tu być leciałem samolotem. To było fantastyczne uczucie! Byłem wolny jak ptak!.. Wiem również, że na Berk tresowali smoki ( nadal w to niewierzę) i, że mieszkam w domu pierwszych wodzów... Po prostu mieszkam w domu wiekiego Czkawki III (oczywiście wyremontowanym). Nie cieszyłem się na ten wylot. W Poznaniu zostawiłem wielu przyjaciół, szkołe, dom. Przeniosłem się z rodzicami tutaj. Miało być lepiej, ale dogaduję się jedynie z Śledzikiem i z Sabine. No dobra, nieraz wygłupiam się z bliźniakami...chociaż oni wolą gang Smarka, mojego (jak sie okazało) kuzyna. A na domiar złego moi rodzice są w szpitalu! Niby nic im nie jest dzięki mnie, ale to dla mnie za dużo. Ze złości i bezradności uderzyłem ścianę w mojej sypialni. Deski nie wytrzymały i pękły. Zaczęło się kurzyć, a mi przez myśl przeszło, że ewidentnie zapomnieli podczas remontu o tej ścianie. Gdy już opadł pył zajrzałem do środka. Oprócz rodziny myszy leżała ciemna, solidna, gruba i stara księga(nie ma jak wszystkie przymiotniki w jednym zdaniu ;)). Wziołem do rąk znalezisko jakby było jajkiem i położyłem na biurku i zacząłem oglądać okładkę. Miała herb Berk. Pośpiesznie otwarłem znalezisko. To co tam znalazłem, było czymś co długo uważałem za niemożliwe. Lecz teraz już wiem, że to prawda. Ale gdybym wiedział co dzięki tej książce zdobędę, już dawno bym jej szukał... Rozdział 8: Historia otworzyła mi oczy CZKAWKA ' '''Postanowiłem, że dziś nie pójdę do szkoły. Byłem zmęczony tą sytuacją. Byłem załamany. Pomyślałem, żyby się pociąć, lecz szybko usunąłem ten pomysł z głowy. Aż taki głupi nie jestem. Postanowiłem zrobić sobie kawy. Pijąc kawę postanowiłem jeszcze raz przejrzeć znalezisko. Oglądałem i próbowałem przeczytać co było zapisane w księdze. Pół godziny później przyjechała policja. Dokładniej obejrzała miejsce napadu i poinformowała mnie, że mam się spakować. Gdy to uczyniłem musiałem się spytać dlaczego. Moją "ofiarą" był wysoki i umięśniony brunet ok. czterdziestki. Policjant miał miły wyraz twarzy. Więc to znim postanowiłem porozmawiać. - Pojedziesz do tymczasowego opiekuna.-odpowiedział na tę tajemnice. Zadkało mnie. Przecież nie potrzebuję nianki! - Przecież jestem prawie pełnoletni! Mogę mieszkać sam!!- oburzyłem się. - Tak to prawda. Ale nie zarabiasz pieniędzy, poza tym jeszcze nie jesteś wystarczająco odpowiedzialny mały. A przedewszystkim to rozkaz twojego ojca!- on też zaczął sie denerwować. Ale chwila..chwilunia... - Mój tata się obudził?!- spytałem szczęśliwy z nutką niedowierzania. Nie pisałem tego wcześniej ale moi rodzice są w śpiącce '( nie wiem jak to się pisze, sorry :)). ' - Nie, ale mieliśmy to już dużo wcześniej ustalone. No wiesz, tak na wrazie czego.- i cała wiara prysła. Znikła wraz z szczęściem. Znów świat stał się szary i niesprawiedliwy. - A mogę chociaż wiedzieć kim będzie mój opiekun?- spytałem poddając się. - To bliski przyjaciel twojego ojca.- mój tata ma przyjaciół?! Wow. - Ale jak to mieszkamy tu zaledwie sześć dni! - policjant znudzony odpowiadaniem na moje głupie pytania '('bo w końcu go poznam) powiedział tylko, że on sam mi wszystko wytłumaczy. - A jak długo będę musiał tam siedzieć?- to chyba było moje ostatnie pytanie. Dłużej nie chciałem go męczyć. - Są trzy opcje. Pierwsza: do momentu obudzenia się(rodziców). Druga: aż zaczniesz zarabiać i będzie cię stać na życie lub trzecia: preprowadzisz się do zaufanego i dobrego kumpla i mnie to wtedy nie obchodzi co ci się stanie.- odparł po namyśle. -Ok, a mogę wylecieć ztąd do rodziny w Polsce?- bo ta obcja odpowiadała mi najbardziej, co lekko zdenerwowało funkcjonariusza (może byc napisane źle jestem zmęczona :)). '- ' Nie.- ucioł krótko. Zabrał połowe rzeczy, które spakowałem. Nie było tego za wiele. Dwie torby i leklamówka. Wskoczył do pojazdu, a ja zabrałem reszte rzeczy, zamkłem dzwi na klucz i usiadłem obok mężczyzny. Jak ja to wytrzymam? ''NEXT Jechaliśmy dość wolno, strasznie mi się nudziło. Miejsce z tajemniczym "znamieniem" zakryłem bandażem. Ludzie są tu dość dziwni. Wolałbym ukrtwac niektóre fakty by mnie nie poćwiartowali. Po pół godzinie milczenia dojechaliśmy pod niewielki domek. Byłem poddenerwowany. Kim mógł być mój opiekun? Martwiąc się jak głupi złapałem za torby i podeszłem do dzwi gdzi stał już policjant i rozmawiał z jakimś grubym wąsatym blondynem po czterdziesce. A tym blondynem był... no nie! Nie wierzę. Nauczyciel historii... nie wiedziałem jak mam zaragować więc wymamrotałem - Dzień dobry..- lecz on to usłyszał i od razu zwrócił się do mnie. - Oooo Czkawka!- zawył radośnie.- wskakuj do środka!- dodał po chwili. Funkcjonariusz szybko zniknął i zostałem sam z nauczycielem.. - To pan znał mojego ojca?- postanowiłem się spytać. -No naturalnie! Byliśmy najlepszymi kumplami! Tylko on później wyjechał i kontakt się urwał..- odpał trochę smutno. - A gdzie go pan poznał?- zadałem następne pytanie. - Ehh... po co tak oficjalnie, jestem Pyskacz!- odparł mężczyzna. Next 'CZKAWKA' Siedziałem z nauczycielem i piłem kawę. W końcu nie spałem od piętej. Długo słuchałem ich przygód z dzieciństwa. Są dla siebie jak bracia. Historyk powiedział, że odwiedzimy ich w środę. A jest poniedziałek. Wytrzymam choć nie wiem czy zasnę. Kocham ich. - Jak myślisz Pyskacz, kto to mógł być?- spojrzał na mnie jak na wariata. - Ale co zrobił?- nie załapał. - No, kto zatakował moich rodziców. - No cóż. Twoi rodzice mają wielu wrogów. Nie tylko politycznych, ale również prywatnie. Ich historia jest dość skomplikowana. Chociaż...mieli jedne go bardzo poważnego wroga... Przez niego musieli wyjechać za granice. Wiesz, do Polski...- czyli dla tego mieszkaliśmy w Warszawie.- Jakiś rok temu twój tata zkontaktował się ze mną. Dużo rozmawialiśmy przez telefon. Postanowił podtrzymać rodzinną tradycje i oddać swoją kadydaturę na prezydenta. Bardzo mu pomogłem. Ludzie na nowo go polubili. Wygrał większością głosów, a jego zastępcą został jego wróg sprzed lat..- zamyślił się na chwilę, więc spytałem: - Sądzisz, że to on. - No cóż moje zdanie się nie liczy, ale tak. Tak sądzę. - A jak się nazywa?- facet zrobił grymas obrzydzenia i odpowiedział: - 'Next' - A jak się nazywa?- facet zrobił grmas obrzydzenia i odpowiedział: - Drago. - Ahaaa... A tak zmieniając temat. O co chodzi z tymi smokami? - To bardzo ciekawy temat. Wiele osób z poza granic uważa to za fikcję- miałem ochotę powiedzieć, że ja również, ale niech se gada.- Lecz nie mają racji! - A niby skąd wiecie, że one żyły. -Zdobyliśmy jeden z kilku dzienników wodza Czkawki. Opisywał w niej znane mu gatunki smoków, jak i życie codzienne Berk. Niestety reszta ksiąg zaginęła. Mówi się, że pierwszą schował blisko domu, a resztę dał swojemu smokowi i gdy Nocna Furia odleciała na zawsze, straciliśmy wszstkie zapiski wodza. Przed śmiercią mówił, że kiedyś powrócą równie potężne rządy jeźdźców. Potem smoki zaczęły znikać, te które zostały nie dały się wytresować. A teraz do łóżka, pewnie jesteś zmęczony.- zgodziłem i poszłem do mojego pokoju spać. Lecz nie spałem jeszcze raz przeanalizowałem dzisiejszy dzień i obejrzałem zdobytą księgę. Na razie nikomu o nej nie powiem. To będzie moja tajemnica, tak jak to dziwne znamie... Next Jeśli ktoś to wogóle czyta. Postanowłam odmłodzić bohaterów. Teraz wszyscy mają po 17 lat. Za utrudnienia bardzo przepraszam. ' Obudziłem się o 12:00. Zrobiłem sobie śniadanie i uświadomiłem jedną rzecz. Dziś czwartek! O matko! Czemu budzik nie zadzwonił?! A no tak..został z innymi drobiazgami w moim domu. W tej chwili moją uwagę przykuła mała karteczka na lodówce. ''Miałeś ciężki dzień i nie chciałem cię budzić. Zrób sobie coś do jedzenia i może się rozpakuj? Będę o 14:30. Pyskacz. ''Fajnie. Poszłem się rozpakować. Wczoraj nie miałem czasu się rozejrzeć, ale teraz dostrzegłem już postarzałom tapete i zniszczone panele. W lewym rogu na końcu niewielkiego pokoju stała olbrzymia szafa, a po jej prawej stronie ledwo żywe biurko. Łóżko stało koło dzwi, czyli po mojej prawej stronie. Na lewej ścianie było wielkie okno z widokiem na wyspę. Z kolei na przeciwko był mały stolik z biblioteczką. Pokój zapewne mial swoje lata, ale gdybym się postarał to może uratowałbym go i odremotnował tak aby jakoś wyglądał. Gdy wypakowałem moje siuchy i miej więcej posprzątałem była 13:00, więc postanowiłem obejrzeć jakieś filmy. W ręce wpał mi ''IRON MAN. Gdy skończyłem do domu wszedł Pyskacz, za nim weszła... '''Jeśli ktoś to wogóle czyta... no jak myślicie kto to może być? Rozdział 9: Remonty, remonty, a ja jestem głodny... Gdy skończyłem do domu wszedł Pyskacz, za nim weszła Sabine z jakimś niebiesko włosym chłopakiem. . - Cześć. Wdadłam dać ci lekcje. Słyszałam co się stało. Współczuję. A właśnie to jest Ezra.- mówiła szurnięta artystka, jakby się bała, że jej przerwę.- Miał wpaść jeszcze Śledzik i bliźniaki, ale ten pierwszy jest na jakiś tam dodatkowych, a Mieczyk i Szpatka poszli ze Smarkiem i jego bandą poniszczyć. A ty jak się czujesz?- no w końcu! - Cześć! Miło poznać, Czkawka.- podałem chłopakowi rękę.- No i już mi dużo lepiej. - Oki. To ja lecę obejrzeć twój nowy pokój. Papatki!- i z uśmiechem wymaszerowała z pomieszczenia. - I wyobraź, że ona zasze taka rozgadana.' ''pozdrowienia dla mojej gaduły- Klaudii :) ''' - To co? Ścigamy ją?- zaszmiałem się przyjaźnie. - Tak..- już miałem biec do mojego pokoju, gdy chłopak mnie zatrzymał.- Czkawka, a ty wiesz kogo uratowałeś na tamtej wycieczce? - Tak, panią Bridger. A co? - To jest moja mama.- uśmiech z moje twarzy zmienił się w zaskoczenie, a potem w smutek. - W jakim jest stanie?- zrobiło mi się jeszcze gorzej, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że jej nie odwiedzałem - Bardzo dobrze, wczoraj się obudziła po operacji. Ja.. no ten...- młody się zaczął plątać.- Przyniosłem taki mały prezent w podziękowaniu za pomoc. - Nie ma za co.- mimo to przyjołem ładnie zapakowany prezent, po chwili namysłu rozdarłem czerwony papier i moim oczom ukazała się książka '' Historie i legendy Berk. '' - Słyszałem, że masz lekki problem z naszą historią, więc pomyślałem, że taki prezent będzie najlepszy.. - Z chęcią poczytam. Dzięki.- i uśmiechnąłem się radośnie, a on razem ze mną. - Wy tu gadu, gadu, a ja tapetę zrywam.- zza rogu wyłoniła się dziewczyna. - A. Ok...chwila co?!- zerwałem się i poleciałem do mojego pokoju. Faktycznie większość zniszczonej, chyba zielonej tapety zostało zerwane. Została tyko za szafą. Byłem w szoku. Co ona wymyśliła? - No co?! Była brzydka.- wytłumaczyła się.- no, a teraz pomóż mi wynieść meble. - Chwila! CO?! - No... robimy remoncik!- pisnęła z radością. - Przecież Pyskacz mnie zabije! Właśnie.Gdzie on się podziewa? - Jestem tuż za tobą.- usłyszałem donośny głos Pyska. nie ma jak obraźliwe zdrobnienie XD '' - A gdzie byłeś? Nawet nie widziałem, że wychodziłeś. - Wyszłem tylnymi dzwiami, a byłem po panele i po farbę.- odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Czyli co zaczynamy?- zapytał się Ezra. - Tak!- zgodział sie Sabine, lecz po chwili dodała.- Ale czy damy radę! - Tak! Damy radę!- odwrzeszczeliśmy, lecz po chwili Pyskacz dodał: - A ja jstem głodny. Miłej zabawy.- i nas zostawił. Jakimś cudem zmieniliśmy panele w podłodze, a z kuchni pięknie pachniało goframi. Sabine zaczęła malować farbami po ścianach. Rysowała przeróżne wzory i obrazki. Wyglądało to pięknie. Ezra natomiast grzebał przy meblach, aby wyglądały na nowsze. Ja natomiast krzątałem się, malowałem i czyściłem wszystko na co się natknąłem. Gofry nadal ładnie pachniały. Miło ze strony Pyskacza, że zrobił nam coś do jedzenia, za pięć minut przerwa...dwie...jedna...już idziemy! Ale zgłodniałem..tamci też..straszie im burczy w brzuchach. Gdy zeszliśmy na dół zobaczyliśmy tego blondyna z wąso-warkoczami zjadającego ostatniego gofra. Tak! Ostatniego! -O!Hej dzieciaki! Pewnie jesteście głodne?- pokiwaliśmy na tak głowami. - Mogę wam dać po kawałku wczorajszego chleba z masłem. Wszystko się skończyło.- nie wyobrażacie sobie jacy byliśmy załamani. ''Rozdział 10: Nowa przyjaciółka... czyli szczęście do mnie wróciło * oczodołami As* Dziś Sączysmark oznajmił, że problemy z dziwolągami się skończył. Tak nazywamy osoby inne, niepasujące do reszty. Takie osoby nie przejmują się naszym zdaniem, wręcz nas upokarzają. Próbują udowodnić, że są od nas lepsi. Za nic nie chcą się przyporządkować. Robią co chcą. Wręcz plują nam w twarz! Ale przcież my jesteśmy najlepsi! - Ale jak to?- nie rozumiałam. W całej szkole zostało sześć indywidualistów. Innych. Wczoraj w szkole przełamaliśmy trzech z nich, Śleczika- grubego mądralę i przygłupie bliźniaki. Szpatkę i Mieczyka. Nie byli źli. Wręcz przeciwnie- szybko się dogadaliśmy. Teraz są jednymi z nas. - Ezra wraz z Sabine wyjeżdzają na jakieś pół roku. A Czkawka i tak jest wyrzutkiem społecznym.- tak jedyni, którzy się nam nie podporzątkowali.- Wystarczy, że odwrócimy szkołę przciwko chłopakowi, a on się ugnie. Next *Czkawka* Moje życie nie ma sensu. Rodzice w szpitalu, dziewczyna którą kocham drwi ze mnie, a z resztą jak cała szkoła. Moi jedyni i prawdziwi przyjaciele wyjeżdżają. A raczej wyjechali. Godzinę temu. Ja teraz leżę na łóżku i płaczę bo co mam innego zrobić? Po jakiejś godzinie usłuszałem wołanie Pyskacza. Znużony zeszłem na dół. W salonie siedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna z białą grzywką przysłaniającą jedno z niezwykle błękitnych oczu. Była rozpromieniona.W dłoni trzymała kubek z parującą cieczą. Gdy mnie ujrzała zmarkotniała. - Wyglądasz jakby cię przejechał pociąg.- wypaliła. - yyy...dzięki?- byłem zdziwiony jej bezpośredniością. - To nie był komplement. Ja ich nie mówię. A tak przy okazji jestem Olivia- uśmiechnęła się radośnie. - Czkawka..- powiedziałem cicho pod nosem, lecz moja rozmówczyni doskonale to usłyszała. - Czkawka, Oli jest córką mojej siostry- czekajce... moment! Pyskacz ma siostrę?-i zamieszka z nami przez dłuższy czas. - No, skoro już tu jestem.. przejdę się po mieście, zapoznam..a przy okazji pójdę na zakupy.. - Chcesz parę złoty na te "zakupy"?- zapytał mój mauczyciel uczy Czkawkę historii- info dla zapominalskich. '' - Nie dziękuję, ale mam.- pomachała w powietrzu jakimś przedmiotem, a mój opiekun zaczął sprawdzać kieszenie. - Ej! To mój portfel!- krzyknął zaskoczony. - A.. to w takim razie dziękuję.- uśmiechnęła się zadziornie.- Przy okazji pożyczę samochód * w tym momencie pomachała kluczykami. Jak ona tp robi?*, no i Czkawkę. - A po co ci ja?- nie załapałem, na co ona przewróciła oczami. - Chcesz tak wyglądać do końca życia? Zpomnij! Idziesz ze mną na zakupy. .. Za pięć minut w aucie!- i poszła, a ja spojrzałem na Pyskacza. - Z nią się nie dyskutuje, młody. Leć jeśli chcesz przeżyć.- mółwił to poważnie, lecz powstrzymując śmiech. Polazłem do pojazdu. Gdy wsiadłem dziewczyna zaczęła rozmowę: - Najpierw pojedziemy do fryzjera.- widząc moją mine dodała- bez żadnego ale! Potem na zakupy. Następnie pójdziemy coś zjeść i polecimy do kina, co?- byłem zaskoczony, że na serio oferuje mi pomoc. Pamiętając słowa Pyskacza zgodziłem się. Po chwili byliśmy na miejscu. Fryzjerka zgodnie z instrukcjami Oli (bo jak że by inaczej?) zcięła mi trochę grzywką i tyły. Tak, żeby mi nie przeszkadzały. Potem dwie godziny łaziliśmy po sklepach. Lecz było niezwykle wesoło. Szybko się zaprzyjaźniliśmy i Olivia po godzinie wiedzała o mnie prawie wszystko, a ja o niej. Jedliśmy akurat frytki, kiedy zadzwonił mój telefon. Przeprosiłem dziwczynę, poszłem na ubocze i odebrałem. Po drugiej stronie słuchawki odezwał się jakiś stary i jekko zachrypły głos. Gdy upewnił się, że to na pewno ja, poinformował, że mój tata przebudził się ze śpiączki i, że mogę jutro go odwiedzić. Wróciłem przeszczęśliwy do mojej towarzyszki. Czy dzień może być jeszcze piękniejszy? Lepszy fryz, nowe ciuchy (w które zresztą się przebrałem) i nowa fantastyczna przyjaciółka. Nagle usłyszałem za sobą najbardziej wkurzający dzwięk na świecie: głos Smarka. - A co taka piękna niewiasta, robi z takim idiotą.- zapytał Olivii - Chodzi ci o ciebie? Rozmawiam. Ale teraz jeśli możesz to spadaj.- jej wyraz twarzy diametralnie się zmienił. Była wściekła i zniesmaczona. Wcześniej opowiadałem jej o nim i jego kumplach, więc teraz wyglądała jakby mu miała oczy wydłubać. - O, zadziorna księżniczka. Ale mi chodziło o Czkawkę. Dlaczego siedzisz z tym idiotą. ''*Astrid* Byłam z Sączysmarkiem, Śleczikiem, Hederą i bliźniakami w kinie, w galerii. Zjeżdzając na drugi poziom schodami dla nie kumatych- kino było na trzecim piętrze, a schody były ruchome. ''Śledzik zauważył Czkawkę. Mimo tego, że woleli nas, nadla pałają do niego sympatią. Od razu ruszyliśmy w ich (bo jak się skapliśmy, był z kimś) kierunku. Smark próbował rozkochać w sobie towarzyszkę chłopaka, wogóle nie przejmując sie, że tu stoję. Poszło kilka ostrych słów (których niechce mi się przytaczać, lub po prostu były zbyt ostre). Do ich rozmowy przyłączył się dodychczas siedzący tyłem Czkawka. Pod moją nieobecność mentalną dziewczyna zdążyła stanąć przed moim chłopakiem ''chodzi mi o Smarka' '''i walnąć go w nos. Haddock potrzył na tą sceną z uśmiechem na ustach, aby po chwili się roześmiać. Muszę przyznać, że chłopak tak jakby wyprzystojniał. Grzywka uroczo spadała na czoło, odsłaniając jego niesamowite oczy. Uśmiechał się radośnie, a przy każdym ruchu jego mięśnie nieziemsko napinały się, tego nie mogły schować nawet najlużniejsze bluzki. W tym momencie zauważyłam bandarz na prawaj ręce, ciekawe co się stało? Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego... STOP! O czym ja myślę? Astrid, weź się w garść!' - Dajcie im spokój, choć my..- powiedziałam i miałam odejść gdy Sączysmark się odezwał. - Nie widzisz, że rozmawiam z moją przyszłą dziewczyną?- zapytał mnie mój chlopak. I wtedy coś we mnie pękło. Co za świnia! Podeszłam do niego i uderzyłam go w brzuch, a potem w nos. Następnie szybko, płacząc opuściłam budynek. Miałam już wbiec na ulicę, kiedy ktoś mnie złapał i przytulił. Czując przyjemny zapach lasu i ziół wtuliłam się w ciepły tors mojego pocieszyciela. Tylko kim on jest? Podniosłam oczy do góry i spojrzałam w nieziemskie zielone, jak trawa oczy Czkawki. - Cii.. spokojnie... oddychaj...- mówił cicho, głaszcząc moje włosy. Czułam sie jak w niebie. Chciałabym, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, ale po chwili zjawiła się towarzyszka chłopaka. - Jestem Olivia, Czkawka mi dużo o tobie opowiadał- zdziwiłam się. On z nią mówił o mnie? Spojrzałam się na niego i na jego czerwone rumience. - Naprawdę?- spytałam podciągając nosem. - Jak zaczął nie mógł skończyć.- uśmiechnęłam się lekko.- Choć. Musisz się uspokoić. Zapraszamy do nas na herbatke. - A Pyskacz się zgodzi? - Kiedyś zgodził się na przyjazd mojego brata, a uwierz we wszystkich 16 wymiarach nie ma gorszej osoby.- zaśmiała się sympaycznie. Gdy wsiadaliśmy do pojazdu, koło nas przemknął czarny kot i wskoczył pierwszy. - Wasza kicia?- spytałam patrząc na czarnego kota z zielonymi ślepiami. Na brzychu miał jakiś biały wzór. Oni tylko pokiwali głowami na nie.- To dlaczego tu wsiadł? - Ja tam nie wiem, ale skoro nie ma żadngo znaczka to go zadoptujmy. - Fakt, słodziak. Ale czy Pyskacz się zgodzi- zastanowił się Czkawka. Ale mnie nurtowało inne pytanie kim jest Pyskacz? - Ja to załatwię wskakiwać.- i wsiedliśmy z kotkiem. Pół godziny później byliśmy pod olbrzymim domem. - Hej wujek! JESTEŚMY!- zapiszczała Oli. - Co tak szybko? Myślałem, że będziecie dłuż.. O! Astrid! Witaj skarbie!- nie wierzę. ON mieszka z nauczycielem. - Dzień dobry, proszę pana.- odparłam grzecznie, nao co on się lekko skrzywił. - Następna. Poza godzinami pracy jestem Pyskacz.- uśmiechnęłam się radośnie. Sądziłam, że to jeden z tych najgorszych dorosłych, którzy nietolerują takich jak ja. Myliłam się. Dziś mam jakiś dzień pomyłek. Pomyliłam sie co do Czkawki i co do Pyskacza. Sączysmark okazał się idiotą, Olivia magiczną osobą. przekonacie się wkrótce błahahah! '' - Adoptujemy kota, fanie nie? Masz jaieś pudełko, aby miał gdzie spać?- wszyscy byli zaskoczeni jej słowami. Bardzo bespośrednimi słowami. - Zaraz coś przyniosę.. - OK. A ja idę do kuchni zrobię coś do picia.- i tak oto zostałam sama z Czkawką, no i kotem. Usiadłam z nimi na sofie. Chłopak głask delikanie futrzaka. -Wiesz.. nazwę go Szczerbatek.. - Szczerbatek? Dlaczego? - A nie wiem... tak po prostu...a ty masz zwierzaka? - Tak, papugę Wichurę. ''żeby nie było: JEST TO BLOG PO CZĘŚCI FANTASTYCZNY! - No i jestem! Mam! Zdobyłam nam przepyszny napuj!-krzykła Oli. - To herbata.- stwierdził zżenowany Czkawka. - No i...?- coś czuję, że znalazłam nowych przyjaciół... i to prawdziwych. Wcześniej nasmiewałam się z chłopaka, a on okazał się fantastyczny. - Ej, a co koty jedzą? - Ryby, mleko, jakąś kiełbasę.. a co?- spytała. - Bo zeżarł kluczyki do samochodu.. Rozdział 11: Część zagadki rozwiązana * perspektywa Czkawki* Gdy Astrid wróciła do domu zacząłem przyglądać się pewnej rzeczy. A dokładnie dziwnemu wzorowi na przuchu kota. Był identyczny, co ten na moim nadgarstku. Rozwiązałem bandaż z mojej ręki i po raz kolejny przyjrzałem się dziwnemu znakowi. Niezdążyłem zasłonić ręki, w momencie gdy koło mnie przechodziła Olivia. Dziewczyna szybko złapała moja dłoń i zaczęła się jej przyglądać. - Od kiedy to masz? - Od wycieczki do lasu. - Czemu wcześniej nie powidziałeś? - A miałem cos powiedzieć? - Tak! - Jak ja nawet nie wiem co to jest! - Powiem tylko tyle, że jesteś wybrańcem.- i wyszła. A ja? Ja siedziałem jak słup soli i gapiłem się w miejsce, gdzie wcześniej stała czarnowłosa. Jaki znowu wybraniec?! Dziś w nocy nie mogłem spać. Miałem natłok myśli, nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. Poza tym od kilku dni śnią mi się zielone wielkie i słotkie oczy. No i jestem pewny, że o wszystko jest jakoś ze sobą połączone. Wiem również, że ta przebrzydła Olivia wie co się dzieje i nie chce mi powiedzieć! W końcu odpłynąłem do krainy Morfeusza. I znowu te oczy, nagle scenografia się zmienia. Jestem w jakiejś jaskini. Mimo, że z sufitu kapie woda, a na dworze szaleje deszcz tu jest ciepło. ''Obudziłem się obolały. Najbardziej bolały mnie stopy. Jakby miał w niej tysiące igieł. Chwila. Moje nogi są brudne. Oblepione jakimś błotem, piaskiem. Szybko poleciałem je obmyć. Gdy zeszłem na dół Pyskacz zadał mi pytanie, które naprawdę mocno mnie zszokowało: - Chuderlaku co robiłeś wczoraj w nocy, podczas deszczu? Nie było cię chyba z trzy godziny... Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, ten sen wydarzył się na prawdę?! Jeśli powiem mu prawdę, może nie uwierzyć, lecz nie potrafię kłamać! - To ja wyszłam, lubię spacery podczas deszczu.- wybawiła mnie Oli. Nauczyciel był lekko zbity z tropu, ale ostatecznie zgodził się na taką wersję wydarzeń. - To co dzisiaj pierwszy dzień szkoły?- zagadnąłem moją towarzyszkę, gdy szliśmy do tej przeklętej budy. - Tak, może być fajnie! Ale zaraz po zajęciach musimy pogadać.- momentalnie spoważniała, przyciszając głos. - Dobrze?- zgodziłem się, lekko zdezorientowany jej zachowaniem. - Super.- i znowu odsłoniła rządek białych ząbków. Będę szczery- zaczynam się jej bać. '* po szkole* (jestem zbyt leniwa by to opisywać :D)' - Chciaś pogadać, nie? - Tak, ale nie tu.- wyszliśmy poza teren szkoły, a dziewczyna zaczęła prwadzić mnie w nowe miejsca. Nigdy wcześniej tu nie byłem. - Co to za miejsce? - Tu możemy spokojnie po rozmawiać... - A o czym o tobie.- chwila. Ona wie o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, wszystkie jej rozkazy (można tak określić) spełniamy z łatwością, no i do tego czemu nigdy nie widziałem jednego z jej oczu?! To przecież oczywiste, że choć raz powinnem zobaczyć co kryje pod grzywką! - Dobrze główkujesz Czkwaka. - Sekunda. Chwila. ŻE CO?! - Mówię, że szybko mnie rozgryzłeś. - Nadal nie rozumiem.- jakaś część mnie krzyczała "uciekaj!", inna przeczuwała, że jak bym zwiał, to i tak by mnie złapała, no i trzecia cząstka mnie błagała, abym został i poczekał co ma mi 'Olivia 'do powidzenia. - Mój tata był demonem. Ja jestem w połowie.- no i zamarłem. - Ale jak to? - Miłość, ona nie wybiera. Mam nadzieję, że mnie się nie boisz.. - Jeśli jeszcze nie, wyrwałaś mi serca to nie mam się czego bać.- uśmiechnęła się radośnie. - Tak naprawdę, to demony lubią podroczyć się z ofiarą. Next '' - Posłuchaj Czkawka, jak pewnie zauważyłeś nie jesteś zwyczajnym człowiekiem. W twoich żyłach płynie krew pierwszego Jeźdźca Smoków..- zaczęła. - Ty też w to wierzysz?- spytałem kpiąco. - Bo to nie bajeczki! Tak jak demony. - Taaa, jaja se ze mnie robisz..- już miałęm iść, lecz złapała mnie za rękę i uśmiechnęła się dziwnie. Na drugiej dłoni pojawiły się złowe płomienie, a czas jakby zwolnił. Ptaki i powietrze zastygło w bez ruchu. - Posłuchaj. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, lecz to prawda. Poza tym przeznaczenia nie ominiesz. Spotka cię w życiu wiele zła, ale pamiętaj: Po burzy zawsze świeci słońce. '' i zniknęła. A ja musiałem wrócić do domu. '''- na miejscu-'' - No, gdzieś tu się włóczył? Olivia dziś wyjeżdża.- powiedział na przywitanie Pyskacz. - Jak to?- zdziwiłem się. Była tutaj strasznie krótko. - Tylko na miesiąc, mam kilka spraw do załatwienia w Wodogrzmotach Małych. ''pozdro dla tych którzy wiedzą o co chodzi XD''- staliśmy przy dzrzwiach jeszcze chwilę po czym dziewczyna poprosiła mnie o pomoc. Oczywiście zgodziłem się. - Opowiedz, mi coś o sobie.- zagadnąłem zbierając jej rzeczy. - No, jak wiesz moja mama była człowiekiem, a tata demonem. Jestem, że tak powiem z lewego łoża, bo tatuś miał żonę i syna. Billa. Bardzo fajny chłopak, zawsze mnie wspierał i pocieszał. Potem nastąpiły pewne komplikacje i braciszek miał zniszczyć nasz wymiar... na szczęście znalazła się grupa ludzi, która go powstrzymała, bo ja nie mogłam. Ostatnio dowiedziałam się, że znowu wrócił i chce zemścić się na tech którzy go skrzywdzili. No i tu zaczyna się moja rola, ponieważ on i jego śmiertelny wróg powinni być razem... - Chwila co? Apokalipsa? Miłość? Nie chcę być wredy, ale jak wrogowie mają się zakochać. - Trzeba potrafić wybaczać,uczyć się na błędach... Dipper naprowadzi spowrotem mojego braciszka, spowrotem będzie dobry. - Masz jakąś moc?- spytałem ciekawy. - Jak każdy z mojej rasy. Potrafimy się teleportować, być niewidzialni, czytać w myślach, w sekundę mogą nam wyrosnąć kły i pazury, którymi można rozszarpać ofiarę na drobne kawałki... poza tym każdy z nas ma coś takiego jak specjalność... ja wyczuwam uczucia, nawet z wyprzedzeniem.. - Czyli Bill i Dip..czy jakoś tak... - Tak! Poza tym potrafię narzucać emocje. Pstryknięciem mogę sprawić, że się zakochasz, znienawidzisz Pyskacza i polubisz Sączysmarka. Poza tym potrafię rozkazywać, tak by osoba wykonująca moje zachcianki była nieświadoma o tym, że do tego zmuszana. Choć potrafię zmusić mniej dyskretniej... Muszę lecieć za minutę w Wodogrzmotach nie będzie co zbierać po ich bójce... - Widzisz przyszłość? - Tak trochę, choć w każdej chwili można to zmienić... i właśnie to zrobię!- i zniknęła, tak jak jej bagarze. A ja nadal nie wierzę, że jestem potomkiem wielkiego wodza. Nagle koło pojawiła się Oli - P.S. Ty również znajdziesz miłość swojego życia, choć na początku będzie ciężko. I nigdy byś mi nie uwierzył gdybym ci powiedzała z kim będziesz mieć tróję dzieci, no to pa.- i się znowu rozpłynęła. A ja tam dalej stałem i myślałem nad tym co usłyszałem. Rozdział 12: I znowu jest szaro ''*perspektywa Czkawki*'' Jechałem rozklekotanym autobusem do szkoły. Olivia dopiero wczoraj pojechała, a ja już odczuwam jej brak (nawet mimo tego, że cały czas z nią piszę). Banda Smarka zdążyła już mnie wepchnąć w kaużę i wyrzucić mój plecak na pogryzienie Burkowi- wszystkożernemu psu sąsiada. Astrid jak gdyby nigdy nic zachowywała się w stosuknu do minie jak totalna ''bardzo przepraszam za użycie tego słowa ale uważam, że tu doskonale pasuje suka. Zapowiadał się okropny dzień, a jedynym jego plusem było to, że mój tata wkrótce zostanie wypisany ze szpitala. Życie jest piękne. Szczególnie kiedy się dostanie jedynkę z anglika. A dlaczego? Bo jakiś kundel '''''czyt. Burek zjadł mi pracę domową, a pani uznała to za słabą wymówkę. Na stołówce Mieczyk podłożył mi nogę sprawiając tym samym, że wylądowałem w mojej porcji ziemniaków w ciemnym sosie i jakimś niezidefikowanym mięsem. Mój kompot wylał się prosto na Smarka. Skączyło się śliwą pod okiem. Wracając do domu zadzwonił telefon. Ze szpitala. Poinformowali mnie, że tata za szybko nie wróci. Usiadłem na kanapie zastanawiając się co jest nie tak z tym światem. Czemu to ja zawsze mam takiego pecha. Po każdym deszczu świeci słońce.-usłyszałem. Rozejrzałem się nerwowo, nikogo nie ma. Pięknie jeszcze słyszę głosy! Na moje kolana domagając się pieszczot wskoczył Szczerbatek. Gdy dotknąłem sierści zwierzaka poczółem ból głowy, obraz mi się załamał. I wtedy zobaczyłem dolinkę na której były posągi Jeźdźców, a potem jakąś jaskinię i wielkie zielone oczy. Ja chyba warjuję. A wiecie co jest w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze? To, że poszedłem odwiedzić kamiennego Czkawkę chodzi mi o posągi. ''Rozdział 13 (pechowy XD) :Jaskinia ze snu. I znowu tu jestem. Prócz pomników jest to najzwyklejsze na świecie miejsce, a jednak coś mnie do niego przyciąga... Czuję się dziwnie stojąc przed kamienną rzeźbą Czkawki. Mój imiennik miał na twarzy maskę, był ubrany w coś na kształt kombinezonu. Czy tylko mi się wydaje, czy symbol na kształt smoka, zamknięty w kole lekko odstający od reszty na klatce piersiowej chłopaka zaczął świecić? Wspiąłem się szybko po nim i dotknąłem wypuklenia. Przeszedł po mnie dreszcz. - Miau!- usłyszałem z dołu. Pod moimi stopami siedział Szczerbol. Szybko zeszłem do niego. Zwierzak złapał mnie za nogawkę od spodni i ciągnął. Szybko zrozumiałem, że chce mi coś pokazać. Poszłem za kotem do jaskini zakrytej głazem. '''rozdział 5: Kwiat, jak by ktoś zapomniał :D '''Tej na której znalazłem napis "Dla miłości poczekamy" tylko, że tym razem jaskinia była otwarta. A ja postanowiłem ją zbadać. Jaskini była na pewno wielka. Nic nie widziałem w ciemności, ale czułem, że to jest jaskinia ze snu. Znalazłem ją, a raczej ona mnie. 'Zapraszam na mój profil na Watttpadzie, jestem dostępna pod tą samą nazwą.' 'Wybaczcie, że tak dawno nie było rozdziału. Nie sądziłam, że kto kolwiek to czyta. Postaram się jeszcze w tym tygodniu dodać rozdział, buziaki i do następnego!' Next - Jak się czujesz?- wystraszony zakołysałem się do tyłu i spojrzałem w stronę głosu. Z cienia (jeśli tą ciemność można nazwać jasną (masło maślane))wyszła ubrana w białą sukiękę Olivia. - A jak mam się czuć skoro cokolwiek, co robię jest błędnym kołem?- spytałem załamany opierając o głaz leżący za mną. I wtedy sobie coś uświadomiłem... 'Na chwilę przerywam, u mnie jest burza ''' ''Next (08.07.2016) 'Ludzie wróciłam! Powiem szczerze nie wiedziałam, że ktokolwiek to czyta.' I wtedy sobie coś uświadomiłem... skała na której trzymałem dłoń jest chropowata. Może nie chropowata, ale na pewno śliska i ciepła. Czułem, że dziewczyna się uśmiecha i zapaliła przedmiot trzymany wręce. Był to lampion, którym zamachnęła się w moim kierunku. Przejąłem od niej przedmiot i poświeciłem kamień. No i wtedy o mało nie dostałe zawału. Łuski, to były czerwone łuski. Smok. - Ja nie rozumiem.- byłem skołowany.- Co tu się dzieje. - Mam więcej niż 17 lat. Urodziłam się gdy Czkawka miał szesnaście lat. - Urodziłaś się gdy miałem szesnaście lat?- o co chodzi? Dziewczyna się zaśmiała. - Nie, najlepszy wódz Berk. Był to dopiero pierwszy rok tresowania smoków, no i wtedy przyszłam na świat. Nie liczni mnie akcjeptowali, jednym z nielicznych był Czkawka. '''No i jak się podoba? ' . :( Buziaki :* i papatki :) '' ''I znowu next! Wziąłem od Olivii lampion. I zacząłem chodzić po jaskini, a dziewczyna opowiadała o swoim życiu i jak to została strażniczkami smoków. - Ale wiesz, że to ty jesteś jedźcem? Tym, dzięki któremu odrodzi się Era Smoków? - Domyśliłem się.- stwierdziłem cicho.- To... co mam robić? - Najpierw na nowo musisz wytresować smoka. Obudzić z hibernacji będzie prosto, tylko będzie musiał ci na nowo zaufać...a potem przez dłuższy czas będziesz się nim opiekował w tajemnicy przed innymi. - Dlaczego w tajemnicy?- zdziwiłem się. - Obiecałam Czkawce. No dobra! Wybierz smoka dotknij go i wypowiedz odpowiednie słowa. O! Muszę lecieć bo brat dom spali. (dziś on gotuje). Jak coś wypowiedz trzy razy moje imię i się zjawię. Lecę, buziaczki!- i zniknęła. - Cześć.- powiedziałem cicho. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu.- Tylko jakie to są te słowa?! Wybaczcie, że tak krótko, ale jutro (prwdopodobnie), dalsza i dłuższa część. A i czy chcielibyście historię Olivii w jednym rozdziale. Wiecie, jak poznała Czkawkę i co ogólnie się działo. ''Zawieszam 'Bardzo mi przykro, naprawdę tego nie chciałam, ale fabuła wymknęłą mi się z podkątroli. Muszę trochę poprawić i zastanowić się co będzie dalej... W następnym miesiącu spróbuję napisać już następny rozdział tym samym rozpoczynając maraton. Liczę, że rozumiecie moją decyzję i dziękuję, że tak wiele osób czyta moje wypociny.' 'Wybaczcie, ''' Smoczek I co podoba się? Jeśli TAK zostaw koma jeśli NIE Bye! :) Posty będę w stawiać gdy będziecie KOMENTOWAĆ. Jeśli niebędzie aktywności nie będę wstawiać postów! :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone